My Nightmare
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: Sequel to TMNG. The Girls are back, as well as, the guys, and both groups are living peacefully. That is, in till one starts to have Nightmares, and soon something dark and sinister comes back for revenge. Will the Girls and Guys be ready?
1. Powers and Nightmares

Chapter 1

Powers…and Nightmares…

There are powers all around us. Flowing through us and our surroundings. Bending and flowing with the natural world. Powers…

All creatures, humans to animals, can access these powers. But some are obvious to theses powers, or chose not to acknowledge them. These powers come and go like the tides of the oceans. But, only the few who have seen enough time in their lives, can fully gasp these mysterious powers. But, these powers are really never mysterious at all. If you truly look into them, they are but daily ties to this world. World of Living. This world of Life, around us, holds these powers. But what truly are these powers? These powers which are all around us could be considered our very emotions, thoughts, free will, dreams,…and even our nightmares.

For nightmares are just as real and as powerful as our own will of life and our hopes for better future. Nightmares can be helpful, making us see the real truth in lies. But they can be our very downfall. They can thrust us into a world of lies and deceit. A world where no one ever leaves without losing something so dear to them. A world of chaos and of our very death. Only the shadows of nightmares are allow to leave, for nightmares are parasites to the Living. Nightmares feed off the living, off of their Dreams and Hopes. There is only one thing, one power, in the world of the Living that can repulse and keep the nightmares away.

Love.

For Love is the most powerful emotion, the most powerful power, in this world. Love of family, of dreams, of friends, of lovers. The ones who fill themselves up with this power, can never be corrupted by Nightmares.

But, what if Love isn't accepted by the ones who needs it the most?

What if they just can't accept it? Or remember it?

And what if it was too late?

* * *

Well…here is the first chapter prologue and the beginning to the sequel to **TMNG**!  
I am so glad that people reviewed the last story and helped me keep it going! Thank you all!  
Also…I DON'T OWN TMNT…just the OC's and plot!  
If you have any chapter ideas…let me know…  
**Mei:** WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!  
**Ray:** sup…  
**Lee:** Hello.  
**Dani:** Greetings…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. The End is Only the Beginning

Chapter 2

The End is Only the Beginning

_December 31…Late at night…_

Mei stood by the pot, which was cooking on the stove, and sniffed the air. After taking a big whiff of air, she smiled and hummed in pleasure.

"MMmmm…that smells good…" she muttered, a small giggle came afterwards. Her small hand reached over and hovered over the pot lid handle. "A small peak wouldn't hurt…" She was about to grip the handle, but a voice startled her.

"Mei…no early tastes!" The blonde then jumped back and spun around. Standing at the edge of the open kitchen was a large green turtle with an orange headband around his head. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

Mei smiled, while rubbing the back of her head, and replied, "He he he…hey Mikey."

He smirked back and said, "Sorry Mei, but not even the early birthday girl gets a taste." Mei pouted and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she muttered, and once she passed him, he patted her on the head, turned, and followed next to her in step. They walked out into the middle of the Ninja Turtles underground home. Streamers were hanging from the rails on the upper level, and two banners were hanging from the railing right above of the doorway. The top banner was black and white with gold writing that read 'Happy New Year', and the second banner was black with red, blue, purple, and orange writing that read 'Happy Birthday Girls!'

"I can't believe I am finally turning sixteen!" Mei cried out in glee as her and Mikey walked over to the TVs and sat down on the couch.

Once they sat down on the couch, Mikey corrected her, "Tomorrow." The blonde ninja turned and glared at him. Mikey glanced back and chuckled. He once again ruffled her pigtails, and the glare softened.

"Mei, Mikey! Can you come help me!" called a voice. Both half-turned their heads and saw someone walked into the underground home carrying packages.

"Coming April!" they both called out. After the turtle and girl got up, they headed across the home and took some of the packages from the red-headed woman. Casey followed after her, carrying packages as well. Then all three continued towards to the table set up in the middle of the home.

They finished decorating the two long tables just as Dani and Donnie walked over from his computer station. The braided brunette was chatting with the turtle about programs, as had been before when they were at the computers. They stopped several feet away, talking to each other. Mei looked over and huffed. The blonde then put two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled. The whistle startled everyone, including Dani and Donnie. They looked over and glared at Mei.

"Hey Dan., Donnie! Came you come and help, please?" cried out the blonde pigtailed.

Dani looked back at Donnie and asked, "Well Donatello?" He met her gaze then looked back over at Mei, his brother, Casey, and April.

He shrugged and replied, "Sure." So, both of them walked over to help April and Mei.

A few minutes, after Dani, Mei, Donnie, Mikey, Casey and April finished decorating the table, Ray and Raph both walked in, discarding their bike helmets near the entrance/exit. They continued closer and stopped at the tables that had been set up. Raph surveyed the tables, and Ray just rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Where's Lee?" she asked. The rest looked around and as well could not find Lee and Leo. Splinter came out of his room as they were looking. He was the one to answer the question.

"I think Leonardo and Miss Lee went topside." Everyone looked at each other, and the three sisters sighed.

_Walking down the sidewalk…_

It was a cold and snowy New Year's Eve for the city of New York. People were walking down the sidewalks, bundled up in a mountain of clothing. Two teens were walking down the sidewalk, side-by-side. One was a female dressed in a bundle of blue clothing and her blonde hair drawn back in a ponytail. The male was also dressed in blue, and his hair whipped around with the wind.

"So Lee, you and Ray are turning sixteen today, and tomorrow, Dani and Mei are turning sixteen?" asked the teen boy. The girl nodded.

"Yes…Mother had me and Ray several minutes before midnight and had Mei and Dani after midnight" replied Lee. The boy nodded his understanding. Then the two turned into a dark alley and walked to the back of it. They stopped above a man-hole. The blonde boy knelt down and pried the cover off. Once off, he then jumped down the hole. Lee began to slide into the hole, but reached over and picked the top back up. She slid it back on and continued down the hole. Once she reached the bottom, she stood before the boy. He smirked, as well as she, and she reached over and placed a hand over his heart, as well as the necklace under all the clothing. A quick flash of light consumed the blonde teen, and he was changed back into a large mutant turtle with a blue headband.

"Let's head back home" the turtle said, which Lee nodded too. Then both headed back.

_Back at the Guys' home…_

Mei was bouncing with excitement already, literally. She was standing outside the kitchen, making sure she was out of the way. As she continued to move up and down on the balls of her feet, a voice came from behind her.

"Excited much?" She turned her head and saw Mikey mimicking her. She giggled and replied him.

"Yep…I wish Lee would get here so we can start the party. It is nearly midnight." True that it was. There were ten minutes till the announcing of a New Year. Then an opening sound occurred, and both blond girl and turtle looked over at the entrance/exit and saw the wall faded away to reveal Lee and Leo. They walked in and the door closed by itself. Mei smiled and ran over towards them. Once she reached her sister, she grabbed Lee's wrists and began pulled her to the middle of the decorated home.

Lee, laughing a bit, said, "Mei, stop it. Enough already…" Joy lined her voice. Joy that had never been there, not even when her mother had been alive. She never really felt like she could be happy, she should always worry. But now, with new friends, she felt like she shouldn't worry.

But she didn't realize that she had failed dearly on something she held once close to her and her sister's selves.

Finally, Mei had managed to half-drag her sister over to the table. Leo joined soon enough as well. April lit the candles, and the four girls stood before the rectangle cake. On it was the words 'Happy 16 Birthday! Lee, Ray, Dani, and Mei!' Soon, the four Ninja Turtles, April, Casey, and Master Splinter began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Once the song ended, the girl's blew the candles out. At the same time the candles were blown out, all the clocks in New York City struck 12:00. The girls smiled, but soon something special would happen.

Each girl was soon engulfed in a haze of energy. Lee was covered by blue, Ray by red, Dani was purple, and lastly Mei was covered in orange haze.

"Girls…" Mikey began. All of them examined their bodies and soon the glow began to glow a bright glow.

"What's happening to us…" Mei cried out, not in pain but worry. Soon, a voice replied them.

"It is what happen to young Miguliain turned sixteen years…they gain a boost in their soul powers. The powers that they were born with…and that is what is happening to you, my daughters." Soon, a form of silver materialized right before everyone's eyes. It was the Girl's mother.

"Mother…" the four princesses said. They gave a curt bow, and the mother replied the bow. Then, the glow that surrounded each girl faded into their bodies. They examined over their bodies and looked back up to their mother. "Mother…thank you…"

Their mother shook her head and replied, "Do not thank me just yet…there is something else that will happen to you four…" The Girls looked at each other and glanced over to the others that were there.

"What Mother?" Lee asked. Their mother shook her head.

"I cannot tell you…this is something you must find out and work out by yourselves…but I know you can do that…I have faith you four" she replied.

The Girls then replied with a bow of their heads and said, "Thank you Mother…" Their Mother smiled and soon faded out of existence. The Guys stared at the Girls. There was then a long, silent pause between the eleven of them. Silence was broken when the orange banded turtle spoke up.

Mikey then said, "So, let's get some food!" Mei chuckled, as did everyone. They got their food, but Lee held her mother's words in her head.

_What did she mean?..._ she thought.

_Later On that Night…_

_The world around her was dark. That is all she could see or tell about where she was. Dark, blackness, nothingness. All three described perfectly about the place she seem to float in. In this nothingness, she dared to find any source of light, any source of anything. But nothing. So, she floated there in the dark abyss. That was, in till something began to slither towards her. She could see what color it was, for it seems to illuminate itself. It was blood red in color. The long slim creature, which made her think of a snake, continued to get closer, till finally it reached her ankles and began to slither and coil around her ankles. It soon began to make its way up her legs. It was then she realized that it wasn't a snake, but a red ribbon that had a life of its own. She tired desperately to kick the ribbon off, but it grew tight around her legs, limited her movement. Soon, a scream and panic yell left her throat and she tried so hard to get the ribbon off. Her hands grabbed at the ribbon and pulled, but the ribbon continued. It had been wrapping her up like a mummy. Before it completely covered her head, she heard a dark chuckle in the darkness. Then, the dark abyss truly began nothingness to her._

The red-tipped brunette instantly sat up in her poorly made bed. Her heart beat quickly behind her rib cage, and her ears rang from the adrenaline and panic flushing through her systems. She pulled the covers off of her and ran quickly towards the bathroom door. She walked inside, locked both doors, and sat by the toilet. Inside of her, it felt like her stomach was doing belly-flops. She sat there by the toilet, drenched in sweat.

_In Dani's room…_

The once sleeping brunette with golden specks woke up to a feeling that arose in her. She sat up and looked around her room, seeing if she could find the source of the odd feeling inside. Dani found nothing. She pulled off the covers to bed and swung her legs to the side of the bed. After standing up, she headed towards her room door and opened it. The cold air in her and her sister's home attacked her, and she shivered, but didn't stopped her. Turned right and headed towards to Ray's room, feeling pulled there. She stopped in front of the closed door with a metal 'R' nailed on it. First, she tried to get Ray mentally.

_Ray…_ she sent to her second older sister. _Ray… _

Nothing responded her. This worried the brunette, and she tucked a stray piece of hair and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Ray…Rayelle, answer me…" Dani whispered, but was un-answered. That was, until another sister had woken up and walked out of her own room.

"Dani…Danyelliya, why are you up this late?" Dani turned her head to the left and saw Lee standing with her hands on her hips. Then the brunette turned a whole body to face her oldest sister.

"Leonniaya…something isn't right. I can't reach Ray…" Dani said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Lee raised an eyebrow and replied her younger sister, "What do you mean? Can't you just walk in-"

Dani shook her head and cut her sister up, "Not that kind of reach. I mean mentally, through our sister link. I can't reach her, or she isn't responding to me." Lee stared at her sister, and thoughts began to whirl through her head.

_Odd…Dani has never been able to not reach one of us through the link…maybe if…_

"Dani, try reaching me." The brunette telepath nodded and closed her amethyst eyes.

_Lee…_

Lee also closed her sapphire eyes and waited. Soon, she heard Dani's voice ring through her head and say her name. She then tried to send a message back to Dani.

_Dani…_

She received no indication that Dani receive it.

_Dani…_

Again, no response what so ever. The eldest sister opened her eyes and stared at her younger sister. Then, a thought flashed through her mind.

Did Mother mean this when she warned us…but what is 'this'?...hmmm…

"Dani…" Lee began, her voice calm and collected, something she wasn't right now. The other girl opened her eyes as well and stared back at her older sister.

"I didn't hear you Lee…" The blonde looked away and began to think to herself. Then Dani's voice brought her back to reality. "Well…"

Lee turned her head and replied, "We will wait and see what will happen. Since…Mother isn't with us to help us, we will have to figure it out by ourselves." Dani stared at her older sister, and something in Lee's eyes sparked to life. It was worriness, but not in panic. Worriness of a sister and of a leader. A defender.

"Leonniaya…" Dani muttered, "I agree with you on your decision." Lee stared back at her younger sister. Sometimes she would forget who was oldest, since Dani was, in fact, very intelligent. A great thinker.

"Danyelliya…" Lee began, and then she nodded her head, "thank you." Dani nodded back. The blonder then about-faced and headed back to her room. Dani remained where she was. She glanced back at Ray's door and then decided to head back to her room. In the morning, she would ask her sister what was wrong and try to figure out what had happen to them.

Something, clearly, was not right.

* * *

Here is the second chapter…and I hope you liked it! Now…what will happen to the powered up girls…only time will tell!  
Thankz everyone who reviewed last chapter! Also...I don't own TMNT...just the OC's and plot! got any chapter ideas...let me hear them!  
**Ray:** took ya long enough to finish this chapter…  
Hush up Ray…my muse and plot bunny decided to take a vacation…A LONG VACATION…  
**Ray:** excuses, excuses…  
Whatever…

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	3. Unfair Match

Chapter 3

Unfair Match

_Sunday, January 1…early in the morning…_

Slowly and sluggishly, the second oldest sister trudged down on of the spiral staircases by her room. Once she stepped on the cold stones of the bottom floor, a shiver ran up her body. She crossed her arms across her chest and continued across her and her sister's home, to the kitchen. When she finally made it, she went inside and poor her some coffee, pour a bowl of cereal, and sat down for breakfast.

The previous night, Ray had spent most time lying on the bathroom floor, ill. The nightmare had scared her to an extreme. It worried the strong-willed teen, and she was wondering if she was becoming weak. She plunged the spoon into the milky and cereal sea.

As Ray ate her cereal, Lee was the next person to awake. She stepped from her room, dressed in a blue training outfit. She walked down the steps, and once her feet touched the cold stones, a shiver ran up her spine as well. But that didn't keep the eldest sister from headed towards the kitchen, hoping that her second younger sister was awake. When she reached the doorway and spotted Ray inside, a wave of relief rushed through her.

"Ray?" began Lee, drawing her younger sister's attention to her. The red-eyed girl just stared at each, spoon sticking out of her mouth. The brunette then removed the spoon, chewed the food up, and swallowed. Soon, Ray replied her older sister.

"Yeah, Lee?"

There was a pause for the reply from Lee, for she was trying to think of how to state the current situation.

_Does Ray know…_

The blonde girl took in a deep intake of air and asked, "Ray…I have something to ask you…"

While the blonde had been thinking, Ray had been reflecting on her thoughts as well.

_That nightmare…should I tell Lee…_

She decided to wait and see what Lee would say first.

"Ray, can you-"

"OH HEY MIKEY!! GLAD YOU COULD COME OVER!!!" came the high pitch squeal of joy from Mei. Both girls cringed from the loud screech that pounded on their eardrums. Ray groaned and sighed as she got up. Lee and she headed out of the kitchen to see who all was here. They poked their heads out of the doorway and saw that not only Mikey but his other three brothers were here. Leo saw them and nodded to him. They nodded back and came out.

"What brings you four here this early?" Lee asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mei turned around, having been chatting with Mikey, and replied her oldest sister, "I invited them. Is that okay Lee?" Lee nodded and smiled.

"Yeah Mei, it is fine" the older blonde replied. Ray then headed back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast, and Lee headed towards the dojo mates. Dani, at this time, emerged from her room, yawning and stretching. She walked down the stairs and waved to the guys when she was on the bottom floor. Then she headed to her right towards her Lab.

Mei turned back to the guys and asked, "What a tour of our home?" All four Ninja Turtles nodded. A large grin consumed the blonde pig-tailed girl's face. Mei turned and began showing them around.

_A Little Later On…_

Mei had finished the tour and let the Guys roam about on their own. She and Mikey head towards the kitchen to cook something up to eat, which meant Ray left. She just head and sat down on the couches on the opposite side of their home and watched TV. Raph joined her. Donnie headed towards and went inside of Dani's computer Lab. He stood behind her and watched as she programmed and corrected other programs. He was impressed by her intelligence in the way of cyber data and programming. Lee was on the dojo mates, sparring with a practice dummy, and Leo was sitting on the edge of the raised floor, watching the blonde. She soon side-swiped the dummy and doubled over panting.

Once she regained her composure, she looked over at Leo and asked, "Wanna spar?" A small smirk formed at the corners and he pushed off the ledge to head towards her. Once he stood before her, he nodded and replied her.

"Sure. Weapons or no?"

She hummed and replied, "No weapons." Then Lee moved the dummy to the side and stood in the middle of the mats in position. Leo got into position as well.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready" he replied her. Then they lunged at each other. Fists and kicks were fired at and blocked.

After Lee and Leo had been sparring for a bit, Ray and Raph finally took notice to them. They both walked over and stood on the side, watching the blue-banded Ninja turtle and blonde. Ray crossed her arms and snorted when Leo's foot managed to make contacted with Lee's side.

"I think ya getting' slow Lee!" Ray shouted to her older sister. While fighting, Lee shot her younger sister a glare.

"Shut up Ray!" the blonde ponytail girl replied and continued to spar with Leo. Ray snorted and rolled her eyes. Now, Raph added something into the conversation.

"Too slow Fearless" he said when Lee managed to flip over the turtle and swipe his legs out from under him. Leo looked up at his younger brother and growled. He then jumped back into the fight with Lee.

"What's up?" asked Mei who had walked over with Mikey walking next to her. Ray and Raph looked over and shrugged their shoulders.

"Lee and Leo are sparring…" Ray replied her younger sister, "..and not doing so hot." Mei and Mikey stood with the other two and watched. After a couple of minutes passed, Mikey got an idea.

"Hey, how about we all fight against you four?" he asked Mei and Ray. Both girls looked at him, then at each other. Ray shrugged and replied the orange-banded turtle.

"I don't see why not…Lee?"

Lee and Leo stopped and looked over at Ray and the others. The sapphire-eyed girl looked back over at the oldest turtle.

"Leo…do you mind?" she asked. A shrug was the response to her question. She nodded and turned her head back towards her sisters.

"Alright…but…" she paused and looked directly at her youngest sister, "Mei, go get the candles." All four of the giant turtles had a questioning look take hold of their faces when Mei nodded. The question was a bit odd to them. What candles? They looked amongst themselves and back at the four girls.

Mei, at this moment, had run to the room that was opposite to the exit/entrance. She entered the room, and the door was shut behind her.

Once this happen, Lee walked over to the stairs and then walked up them. Leo had followed in step after her. They both soon stood with the others. The four girls began to look among each other, as if they were communicating with their eyes. It was then when the guys began to reflect on the people they now stood with.

They wouldn't believe it, a few months ago, that there were humanoid aliens living in the swears not far from their own home. Nor would they believe they would make friends with them. Yeah, they had an odd assortment of friends already, Leatherhead, Professor Honeydew, and the Ultroms, but these four girls were friends that were closer similar to them. Raised by a single parent, once, and learning the ninja way. Different to the others around them, yet very similar. The guys knew that these were real friends. Friends they could trust, believe in, and know they had their back. Friends that they could trust with their secret. And of course, they held the girls' secret to heart as well. They would never betray girls, as would the girls never betray them. It made them feel happy that they had met them.

The girls were thinking nearly the same thing. A few months ago, a tale about giant, ninja turtles would have made Ray burst out laughing. Being friends would have made Dani shake her head in disagreement. But yet, here they were, friends with them. Four people nearly like them. Following the ninja way and being outcasted from the world around them. And the girls knew these were true friends, and they weren't afraid that their secret would leak out through the guys. They were filled with happiness that they had met the guys. Happiness they had never felt. True, blissful happiness.

Mei soon exited the room, holding a rainbow of candles. She walked over and stood with the others, a smile cracking broad across her lips.

Mikey piped up and asked, "What's with the candles, dudette?" The two brunette girls took the candles from their youngest sister and went around the dojo, placing the candles down. Mei watched, then turned back at Mikey.

"These will block our powers when fighting. Wouldn't want you to get hurt" she replied the orange-banded turtle, a giggle ended the statement. Now Donnie was curious.

"How does it stop the flow of your powers?" he asked. Lee was the one to reply him.

"They are charmed to. Special charm carved into them and once lit, they instantly secure the inside of the area and drain the powers away without harming anyone inside the space."

Donnie, only understanding a little about the powers that the girls wielded, nodded his head slightly and watched Ray and Dani finish placing the candles around the dojo area. Once finished, Mei pulled out a lighter from her pocket and began to go around and lit the candles. It was then when Dani ushered all of them on the dojo mats, inside the area of the candles. Once, Mei was done lighting the candles, she joined her sisters and friends.

"Ready?" she asked, looking from face-to-face. Her sisters also met the guys' gazes, searching for the same answer. They nodded their answer and took a stance. The girls backed away and took stance too. Then, the fighting began.

_A Little Later On…_

All eight trained ninjas were fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Ray successfully jumped over Mikey and managed to block a fist from Leo. Lee was in a combat with Leo. Dani was fighting off Donnie, and occasionally Mikey. Mei was fighting off Raph and Mikey. They were continuing to fight, ending up not hearing the large vault door opening and closing. It wasn't in till the sound of a cane butt hitting the floor and voice rang out.

"Boys, what is going on here!?"

Then all fighting ceased. They all eight turned their heads and saw Splinter standing in the girls home. Now, they had met the mentor to the guys, of course, but they didn't lower the barriers, they didn't think he could see them. They were wrong.

"How did he?" Mei began, turning to look at her sisters and the four giant turtles. The turtles shrugged, while the three other sisters stared at the giant rat.

"I mean no rudeness, but how did you get through the barriers Master Splinter?" Lee asked, moving towards the rat. She walked up the stairs and headed towards him. Leo and his three brothers soon followed, wondering that as well.

They stopped in a line behind Lee, and Leo spoke for them, "We were training with the girls in ninjutsu, Master Splinter." The giant rat nodded his head to his oldest son and focused back on Lee.

"I, as well as my sons, have a sight ability to see your powers Miss Lee, remember. Also, I have train in the powers of karma and power kinesis" he replied her, both hands gripping on the top of his cane. There was no anger, disappoint, or any other emotion in his facial features or tone of voice. He was just still stating. The blonde quickly bowed her head.

"I simply forgot that you did. Would you care to watch us fight?" she asked him. There was a pause, then Splinter bowed his head and replied her.

"I would very much liked to see your own ninja abilities. Also…I will ask you something at the end of the lesson. It is something about you and your sisters."

Lee nodded and turned back to head towards her sisters, who were still on the dojo mats. The boys and their sensei followed after her. Lee stepped down the steps and stood with her sisters. The giant rat and turtles stood on the edge of the raise floor. Lee turned back around and then spoke to Splinter, "You want to see what we can do. Let us show you." Splinter sat down, and Lee stood in the middle of the mats while her sisters moved off to the edge of the dojo mats.

_Later On…_

The four girls were standing in a line, waiting to see what Splinter had to say about them. He had stepped onto the mats and stood before them. The four Ninja Turtles stood on the upper level, watching them.

"Very impressive. Your mother taught you four well" Splinter said to them. They bowed their heads and replied with 'Thank you Master Splinter.' "But now, I wish to see your powers in fights." The girls looked at one another, then back to the rat.

Lee nodded and replied for her sisters, "We will let you watch us." Lee ushered her sisters away and whispered to Mei and take away some of the candles. Now, there was only a blue, red, purple, and orange candles left. Lee then explained to Splinter, "Theses will make sure that our powers stay inside this area." Splinter nodded his understanding.

"Now Miss Lee…" he began, and Lee nodded quickly. She took in a deep breath and held her hands up together in a praying fashion. Her sapphire eyes fluttered close, and then there was pause. Splinter turns towards Ray and spoke, "Miss Ray, if you don't mind…"

He didn't have to tell the brunette twice. She instantly pulled out a kunai from her pocket. She raised the blade up and flicked it at Lee, sending it sailing straight for the oldest ninja girl. Right before it was to hit Lee, it bounced off of a blue energy shield that appeared out of nowhere. Lee, still with her eyes shut, smirked. Ray lips contorted into a frown, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Impressive Miss Lee," he congratulated, then turned towards Ray, "Miss Ray?" Ray walked towards the center, as Lee walked towards her sisters. A glare was passed from Ray to Lee, but the blonde just ignored it. Lee stood with her sisters and watched Ray. "Now, Miss Ray, if you don't mind…"

Ray closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. There was a silent pause that filled the underground home.

"_Regit_[1]" she muttered, and she quickly re-opened her eyes. A ball of energy formed in front of her face and quickly fell to the floor, gaining more in size. Then the ball began to contort and shift in till it formed a large red energy tiger. The tiger let out a loud roar, then disappeared. A smirk cracked on the brunette's lips.

"Impressive Miss Ray…next, Miss Dani."

Dani walked towards the center, head up and shoulders squared. Ray walked back with her hands in her jeans' pockets. She stopped the middle, turned, and faced her sisters and the others. She was calm and collected, like she always had been.

"Now, Miss Dani…"

She nodded and just closed her eyes. At first, nothing happened, and then something began to happen. The kunai that Ray had thrown and had skidded to the side, began to raise up, being cover with purple energy. It slowly floated back over to Dani, who still with her eyes closer, raised her hand and clutched the kunai. The energy that surrounded the kunai faded away, and Dani opened her eyes. A small smile graced her lips.

Splinter nodded his head and said, "Very good Miss Dani. Miss Mei?" Mei nodded, but stood where she already was. Dani walked towards, and, once she standing with her older sisters, she handed Ray back the kunai.

"Well, Master Splinter. I can only heal people…" she replied him. He nodded and held out his left arm.

"Show me. My arm has been feeling tight and twisted lately, show me what you can do."

Mei nodded and held her hands over his arm. The amber irises were hidden behind her eyelids.

"_Millehcim_" she muttered, and orange energy jumped from her palm onto his arm. It absorbed into the furry flesh, and Splinter began to flex the arm.

"Feels much better. Thank you Miss Mei" he said to her, a smile growing on his face. She smiled back. He turned to face all four girls and said to them, "Now, I wish to speak with you about something. Boys…can you go home for a little bit?" The four Ninja Turtles nodded and left, not without staring at the girls and their sensei. They wondered what he had to tell them.

Once the four turtles left, Splinter said to them, "Now, I wish to ask you if you would like to finish your ninja training."

There was a long silent pause. The four ninja girls looked at each other, searching for the answers in each other's eyes. After the pause ended, they turned back, and Lee was the one to take a step forward and speak. She was eldest after all.

"Master Splinter, we would like to. I know our Mother would want us to finish, since she too was one that told that we should."

Lee's voice was lined with strength, but a firm tone. Like she was already a woman with many years of wisdom. Like their Mother, the other three thought.

Splinter nodded and replied, "I am glad to hear that. I do not mind teaching you four along with my own sons. Also, another reason why I asked, was the fact about the powers that flows through them. I know it is little, but I still wish to know why."

It was now Dani's turn to step forward and reply the ninja master.

"We do not know for sure as well. I might be from the Shadow, or of another reason. That other reason is still unknown."

Splinter nodded and understood. He wasn't worried, just curious. Deep inside, he felt something about his sons was going to be different, and that power was forming that suspicion.

"Alright, I will ask for you four to come over to mine and my sons' home tomorrow morning. Is that alright with you?"

The girls looked at each, then back at Splinter.

"I am sorry, but not the morning. We have school tomorrow, but what if we come in the evening?" Lee replied. Splinter nodded.

"That would be fine Miss Lee. And now, I bid you all goodbye…"

"Goodbye Master Splinter" the girls responded in unison. Then the giant rat head out of their home. After looking amongst themselves once more, the girls headed towards their Mother's room. Mei was the one that blew out the candles.

_Later On…At Night…_

The young brunette with golden flecks in her hair sat cross-legged in her chair, typing on her computer. Symbols and programs flashed onto the main screen, while the side-screens figured out firewalls and virus protection programs. Dani was so engrossed in her work, that she didn't hear her second older sister walk in.

"Dani…" the voice said from behind her, and she jumped slightly. She spun the chair around and stared at Ray.

"Ray…what are you doing up?" she asked, sleepiness edging its way into her voice. Ray, who was dressed in a cotton tee and pants, looked away, not meeting her sister's eyes. Something was mumbled, but Dani didn't check it.

"What?" Dani asked. Ray looked back, her red eyes had turned a shade darker, and her lips were shut close. She took a step closer and reached up to tap the side of her head.

"Why?" the brunette with red tips asked. Dani knew what she meant by that. The purple-eyed girl shook her head.

"I don't know 'why' Ray. Not yet. But…I am guessing, that is not only why you are down here. What else, Ray?" Dani asked, her eyes searching her sister's blank facial expression. Ray, once more, looked away and let out a small sigh.

Ray, still looking away, replied, "I had a nightmare de otha night, and, since I found out we couldn't mental talk ta each otha, I had ta come and find ya." A low hum gave the ruby-eyed girl the indication that her younger sister was thinking.

Dani then questioned, while pushing her silver glasses up the bridge of her nose, "What kind of nightmare?" There was inhale of air and then an exhale before the brunette told her other dark-haired sister.

"A red ribbon type thing attacked me and strangle me. I couldn't fight it off, I was just helpless. When I awoke, I felt horrible and sick. Locked myself up in de bathroom" Ray told and completed her story. She finally turned her head back forward to see what her sister had on this explanation. Dani was looking at her, but she knew her sister was thinking of something.

That was true. The gears in Dani's head began to turn and try to come up with an explanation to Ray's tale. She couldn't.

"I don't know what I can tell you Ray," she finally replied, "maybe it was just a nightmare." Ray shook her head.

"No, something about it. Made it feel real" Ray replied in a cold and calm voice. Her had was raised and soon balled into a fist. It hadn't been 'just' a nightmare, and Ray knew that for sure. Another hum came from Dani's vocal box.

"If you are certain, maybe you should try to meditate before you go to sleep. Help clear your mind."

Ray nodded, agreeing that her younger sister was right, and soon about-faced and left the computer lab. Dani sighed and turned back around to type. This was proving to test them, and she hoped they passed. Little did she know, that someone had heard them.

Outside, Lee had hidden herself on the upper level when she saw Ray walk towards Dani's lab. She then jumped down and listened closely. The blonde was not spying for her own gain, but to help figure out this problem with her and her sisters.

After the conversation had ended, she backed away into the shadows, hoping her sister didn't see her. Ray didn't. Once she knew Ray was up the stairs and a slam was hear, Lee came out of the shadows. She peaked into the doorway and saw Dani typing on her computer. All of this happening, and Lee felt defenseless to help. She then turned and headed to the stairs and up into her own room. She softly shut her down and walked in to fall onto her bed to go back to sleep.

_Whatever happens…I will protect my sisters…but please, let nothing bad happen tomorrow…_

* * *

First off…I don't own TMNT but I do own the OCs and plot…and this chapter was spawned from the idea given to me by **BlooRose**. THANK YOU!!!  
Here's the third chapter…and now the girls have a new mentor…how long do y'all think the insanity will reign…not very long I can tell ya that!  
**Ray:** don't blame me…blame Mei…  
**Mei: ***giggles* you blamed youself…  
**Ray:** No I said Mei…  
**Mei:** lol…youself…  
**Ray:** No, I meant MICHELIYA!!!  
**Mei:** ow…okay, okay, I get it…  
**Lee & Dani:** *shakes head*

Meanings:

1-'_Regit_' is tiger  
2-'_Millehcim_' is '_Michellim_'

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	4. Disappearence

Chapter 4

Disappearance

_Monday, January 2…6:55 in the morning…_

Lee sighed as her sisters and she walked towards school. Her jean bottoms dragged against the ground, making the only sounds from her. Ray noticed this silence and spoke in a hush tone of voice to her sister.

"What's up Lee?"

The blond sighed and then looked up at the cloudy blue sky. It seemed so peaceful, but Lee knew other-wise. It wasn't peaceful. Far from it.

"Ray, it's…nothing…I'll tell you later…" the eldest replied, looking back forward. She stared at her younger two sisters who were walking ahead, chatting too. A frown graced her lips, and she thought back on what Dani and she had found out. They couldn't communicate telepathy now. Lee hoped that was just the end of it.

The four walked up to the school and then into it. It was going to be a normal day, or so they thought.

* * *

_2__nd__ period, World Geography…_

The four of them were sitting in second hour World Geography, while Mr. Wilkinson was calling out role. Lee was enveloped in her own thoughts, Ray was napping, Mei was scribbling on her notebook, and Dani was reading her book.

"Griffth…Asbury…Dixon."

There was no reply. Dani took interest in this, and she began to scan the room. Come to find out, five people were absent out of the twenty over-all total. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she began to think of scenarios for the reason of the absentees.

_Odd…where could they be…_

The teacher continued to call role, but Dani mentally stored that data away and continued reading her book. Something was definitely odd about today.

* * *

_4__th__ hour, English…_

Mei looked around the classroom, after she had sat down, and saw several empty desks. Her eyebrows furrowed at this mystery.

_Hmmm…where could they be…sick maybe?..._

She began to think over it, wondering why. There hadn't been any outbreaks in a while, but maybe it was something new. The blonde continued to think about it as Mrs. Sanders began to teach. She stored that information away in her head and began to scribble down notes.

* * *

_5__th__ hour, Algebra 1…_

The bell had rung for the end of fourth period and the beginning of fifth, and Lee walked through the hallways, noticing some familiar faces missing.

_Hmm…I wonder why someone people aren't here…_

The blonde walked into the math class and sat down in her seat. She looked around and noticed that some of the people who usually got there before her were missing.

_Odd…_

Soon, her two younger sisters who took the same class walked in. They too sat down and looked around. They noticed the missing people also. Lee met Ray's ruby stare and shrugged to an unspoken question. She knew Ray wanted to know why, but she didn't have an answer. The blonde sighed and snapped her attention to the teacher who had begun to call role.

Something definitely was wrong.

* * *

_Lunch…_

The four of them sat down at the round lunch table and began to poke at the food, not eat it.

Mei had her head propped up, and she muttered, "It is kind-of lonely without the guys…"

Her three older sisters sighed and replied, "Yeah…"

"But, on another note, have you noticed people are not at school?" Dani asked her other sisters, looking among them. Lee glanced over to the brunette with glasses, then nodded.

"Yeah, I have. I wonder why that is…"

"Maybe they're just sick…" Ray muttered, mostly to herself. She was staring at the pizza on her plate while she poked it. She bored, and then her mind wandered back the nightmare. School and yesterdays event had made her forgot for a little bit, but it still haunted her.

"Ray…" called a voice, and the brunette looked up and turned to see Katie standing next to her.

"Yeah…" she replied. There was a pause between them, and the standing girl glanced over to Ray's sisters, then back at Ray.

"Can you come help me with a project?"

Ray nodded and got up. She picked her plate up and left with Katie. Her other sisters watched her leave and began to wonder that something was wrong with Ray.

_In the Library…_

The two dark-haired girls stood in the corner of two bookcases. Katie glanced around, then turned back to Ray.

"People are sick…"

Ray shrugged and replied, "Nothin' new Kay." Katie stared at her friend, then slowly glanced away.

"Ray, you promise to keep this between me and you. Promise?"

Ray stared at her friend, nodded slowly, and replied, "Yeah, promise. But what is this 'bout?" The long dark-haired girl sighed and hugged herself. She still didn't meet Ray's eyes.

"I…had another nightmare…"

"Last night?" Ray asked, heart beginning to beat faster.

When Ray had met Kaite, the latter seemed like a normal girl, that was in till she found out how she wasn't. Katie could see bizarre nightmares, often so horrible that the girl wouldn't go to sleep for days. The only person Katie could turn to, was Ray. She trusted the latter with her nightmares, for she thought her parents would think she was going insane. They would come at random times, but, most of the time, nothing bad would happen. This time, Katie thought to herself, this wasn't 'just another time'.

"No, the night before last."

Ray sighed, but the worriness remained. They both had nightmares on the same night.

"What was it 'bout?" the brunette with red tips asked. This time, Katie turned to her friend.

"Remember the Guys that went to school here a month ago?"

Ray nodded, heart beating faster. Was it about the guys?

"Well…" Katie looked away, "I saw them in my dream, but something was after them…like a large shadow."

Instantly, Ray's world stopped, and her eyes widened. Her breathing began to increased, along with her heart beat. The world felt heavy, and her mind swirled.

_Shadow…THE SHADOW?!_

Katie turned back and saw that Ray didn't look to well. Her eyebrows rose.

"Ray, are you okay?" she asked, reaching out to steady her friend. Ray slowly shook her head, turned, and hurried out. "Ray?!" called out Katie. But Ray didn't stop, she hurried out, looking towards the Cafeteria, then headed out of the school. She had to go check up on the guys, make sure they were alright.

_Not the Shadow…Please…anything but that!_

* * *

Two Ninja Turtles were sitting in front of the TV, not really watching it, just merely flipping through the channels. Donnie sighed and handed the remote over to his younger brother Mikey, just then just continued to flip through the channels.

The purple banded ninja got up and walked over to his computers and sat down. Don propped his head up and stared at the bright screens, bored. Usually, he was chat with Dani on the computers, but now she was at school. He sighed and missed their conversation. She was one like himself, smart, intelligent, and she different.

Dani was stern, like Lee, but also free like Mei. She shared both qualities and others. She wasn't a complete nerd like himself, even though she reminded him that he wasn't.

He sighed again and wondered back at his time at school. It had been a unique experience. Something he would never forget.

_Just too bad it didn't last long…_

He sighed, then began on a program Dani had asked him to finish for her. It was quite a challenge, but of course Don liked challenges.

In the dojo, Leo was meditating, and Raph was beating a punching bag up. Sweat rolled down the red-banded turtle's temples and neck. He stopped and doubled over, panting.

"You shouldn't over-work yourself Raph" Leo said, still in lotus style and eyes closed. Raph glared at him, then softened his gaze.

"Hey, well. I bored bein' cooped up in here…it's borin'!"

"If you are so bored Raphael, then maybe you would like to train?" Splinter said, entering the room. Raph looked over at his Master, then groaned. Not what he had in mind. He wanted to go out and ride, but nodded and walked over to his Master, who had just called his other brothers over. They then sat down on the mats and began to mediate.

_A Little Later…_

Splinter opened his eyes while he was mediating with his four adoptive sons. They still had their eyes close and were still, or at least three were. Mikey was twitching and moving, like always. Then Splinter noticed something start to surround his adoptive sons. It was like a low bright haze. He focused on the haze as it continued, then, as suddenly it had appeared, it died away. This was odd.

His eyebrows quirked, then his ears perked up when he heard a noise. The rat looked up and then a figure ran into the doorway and stopped.

It was Ray, who was breathing heavly. Splinter got up, eyes wide in surprise. He worried a bit at what was wrong.

"Miss Ray, what is wrong?"

At that, all four turtles opened their eyes and turned around to see her. Raph's eyes were the widest in surprise.

"Ray" he muttered as he soon began to get up, but Splinter stopped him.

"No Raphael, stay. Miss Ray, come…explain why you are here…" the Master said as he walked past his pupils and over to the girl. The girl stared at the four turtles, then over at the rat. She nodded and turned, and both she and Splinter walked away.

Back in the dojo, Mikey looked at his brothers and asked, "Wonder what's gotten into her?" Leo and Donnie shrugged, and Raph wondered the same thing.

_Ray…what's wrong…_

Outside, Splinter walked with the brunette, glancing over to her every so often. They entered his room, and Ray knelt down before the table. The rat sensei sat on the other side.

"Now, Miss Ray, care to explain?" he asked. Ray sighed and glanced down at the table. She mumbled something as she twiddled her fingers. His eyebrows rose, and he asked, "Can you repeat that Miss Ray?"

"Something," she stopped herself, then continued, "someone told me something important, but I promised not to tell. But…"

"It involves us no doubt."

Ray nodded and began to inhale and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. She had run straight from school to here, worried. Fearing the worst, she had to make sure her friends were alright. So couldn't loss someone else close to her.

"Well" Splinter became, stroking his bread, "how about you just tell me what it is? Not what it is about." Ray looked up at him, confusion written on her face. "Just tell me the basic, nothing to personal." The brunette nodded and took in a deep inhale of air.

"A nightmare of you and the shadow" she replied, bowing her head. She would not say who, promising that to Katie, but she did need to tell Splinter something. He stared at her, then nodded.

"I see…you may stay here if you like. If you feel the need…" he said to her, and she nodded and stood up. Heading out of the room, she was met by Raph.

"What's wrong Ray?" he asked, and she looked away.

"Somethin'…" she replied, then Raph gestured over to the couch. She nodded, and both went and sat down.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, spread his arms out along the couch back. Ray looked down at her hands.

She was trying to hold in her emotions and not let them get the best of her. There was one thing her and Mei shared, and that was they sometimes were emotional unstable. Ray could control it at the harshest of times, but sometimes, it got free. She prayed it would not show now.

"Nightmares" she replied him in a low mumble. All the strength she had built up, was gone. She felt young again, when she used to be scare of everything.

Raph's eyes quirked, and he repeated, "Nightmares…what 'bout them?" Ray sighed and glanced over at the red-banded turtle, her ruby red eyes meeting his golden brown eyes.

"Someone had a nightmare about y'all gettin' attacked by the Shadow. And I had a nightmare a few nights ago…about something attacking me" she answered, looking away. It felt good telling someone, but she wished she didn't. Ray had always believed in herself, independent…but something told her that keeping this in wasn't a good idea. She sighed.

Ray continued to stare at her then, gently patted her back.

"Ray, don't worry…nothing bad is going to happen…trust me…" he said to her, and he meant every word. Ray turned her head back to the turtle and was about to speak again, when three forms quickly entered the underground home of the turtles. Both turned and saw Lee, Dani, and Mei standing in the home.

Lee didn't look all too happy, Dani just sighed, and Mei smiled.

"Found ya Ray!" Mei exclaimed, bouncing over. At that moment, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey walked out of the Dojo.

"Hey dudettes" he greeted the girls, and Lee and Dani nodded and Mei smiled.

"Hey Mikey!" Mei replied.

Leo's eyebrow rose, and he then asked, "Why are you four here? Aren't you four still in school?" Lee looked over and sighed.

"We got out early Leo" Lee replied, then looked over at her younger sister on the couch, "and why did you leave early Ray?" Ray stared back at her sisters, who were all focused on her, then turned away from them.

Splinter sighed and said, "Miss Lee, come with me, and I'll tell you." He gestured, and Lee followed, wondering what was wrong with her sister.

_At the Girl's Home…_

Ray sat on the couch, legs covered by black pajama pants and drawn up to her chest. She had her chin resting on her knees, and a sigh escaped her lips. All the panic and worriness left her system, and she was back to normal, or as normal as they could all be.

"What is bothering you Ray?"

Ray sighed and closed her eyes. Of course Lee had to be a nosy older sister and ask her. What she thought was strange was that she hadn't contacted her through the link.

"Nuthin' Lee…just stuff…"

The blonde dressed in white pajamas sat down on the couch next to her sister and stared at the other girl. Lee had wondered about two things: one was that of Ray's sudden departure from school and second was that she hadn't ask about the sister link.

"What kind of stuff?" Lee asked, eyes softening.

"Nightmares…" Ray mumbled to her sister, then turned her head to face her. She needed to ask Lee about something that had come to her attention of few nights ago, after the birthday party. "Lee…I have noticed that we are not mentally connected…was that what Mother warned?"

Lee sighed and looked away. She couldn't, not wouldn't, explain it to her sister, for she didn't know either.

"I guess Ray, for I don't know either. It could be the start or the end for all we know" Lee replied, then turned her head back to her sister. Ray sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hope it is just the end…" the brunette muttered. Lee nodded and began to think about that as well and what Splinter had told her.

Nightmares…what could that have to do with anything?

* * *

_She looked around in the darkness, but of course saw nothing. That was, in till a scene came closer and closer to her. It grew and grew, till it surrounded her in the dark abyss. She looked around and saw that it was a dojo. Simple, no decorations, but still, something about it made it familiar. Like a place she has known forever.  
__But where was this place?  
_"_Hello…" her voice rang out, but no one answered her. "Hello…"  
__Then a voice did answer her. It was raspy, and she tried to shrink away from it.  
_"_Your nightmare…my nightmares…my creation….dear princess…"  
__Then, as if lightning had struck her, she jerked out of this dojo world and back awake._

Ray jerked up in her bed and began gasping for air. She reached up and held the side of her head.

She had another nightmare, and this time a voice had spoken to her. The voice seemed familiar, but her mind began to forget it as she fully awakened. Ray gripped her hair in her fist and wanted to scream out.

_WHY AM I HAVING THIS NIGHTMARES!_

She ripped the covers off and stormed out of her room, going downstairs to beat practice dummy senseless. The next morning, her sisters would find her sleeping on the dojo mats, dummy ripped to bits. This worried her sisters.

* * *

To begin with…here is the link to my deviantArt account with the drawings of the girls…(remove the spaces)  
http:// anaya-of-wolves. deviantart. com/gallery/#TMNG  
Also…would like to thank **inudemon02**, **LadyBlue001**, and **BlooRose** for reviewing!!!  
Also…no…I wasn't dead…just couldn't get my muse or plot bunnies to work…also…got any ideas…let me have them! And the girls aren't here at the moment…**Haluwasa2** has borrowed them for a chapter for one of her stories!  
And also...**BlooRose** suggest the part where Ray tells Raph about the nightmares...THANKZ FOR THE SUGGESTION!!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	5. Access: Deny

Chapter 5

Access: Deny

_Tuesday, January 3…2:30…_

The last bell of the day rung, and everyone rushed out of the school. Most of the students boarded the yellow buses, while the others waited to be picked up or walked home. Four girls were walking home.

The brunette with amethyst eyes shivered and pulled her plum and black jacket closer to her body, trying to keep the warmth in. It wasn't as cold as it had been in December, but it wasn't exactly toasty warm. She shivered again and sighed.

_As if being stuck in the cold was bad…_

Dani looked around as her sisters and she walked down the sidewalk, then spotted something in the shadows up ahead. She focused closer, and it turned out to be a small group of gang members. She let out a sigh and sent a message mentally to her sisters.

_And now a fight…Girls…_

She glanced at her sisters, who looked back at her, and then gestured with a slight tilt of the head to up ahead. They then too looked and noticed the gang members. Lee sighed, Ray grinned, and Mei rolled her eyes.

_Great…a fight…_ Lee had thought, internally sighing. She wanted to get home and to figure the mess out with their powers, and also train with Splinter, since they didn't because of the incident yesterday.

_A fight…yeah…_ Ray had thought. She needed to blow off steam, since everything had started to happen. After being found this morning by her sisters, they were worried, which made her feel angry. They shouldn't worry about her. She should worry about her own life.

_Oh great…a fight…_ Mei thought, not really wanting to fight. Her main goal today was to play the new game Mikey had got. With some money from Donnie, Mikey said, he had purchased the new Wii Super Mario Smash Brawl. Mei was dying to play it, but now it seemed she would have to wait.

"Girls" Lee whispered to her sisters, "ignore them as much as you can. Try not to get their attention. Understand?"

Dani and Mei nodded, but Ray gritted her teeth. Her eyes narrowed, and her eyebrows furrowed.

_Great…Miss Bossy decides ta just ruin tha fun…_

The four girls walked closer to the gang members, and they all counted at least six, bulky to non-bulky males, all ranging from early teens to late teens. Great…out-numbered 2:3, and they had more of an advantage.

Once they walked past them, one of the younger teens called out, "Hey, pretty ladies, why don't you stop and chat?!" The girls ignored them, which sparked their anger.

"Hey!" another one called out, "we're talkin' ta ya!" The girls rolled their eyes and just continued on, that was until one of the gang member decided to make a move.

One of the gang members, the older ones, had gone from Mei, attempting to reach out for her retreating shoulder. Before he could even brush his dirty fingers against Mei's soft orange and yellow jacket, he was slammed against the wall. Ray had one of his arms pinned to his back, the other pinned to the wall.

"Don't ya dare touch ma sister!" she hissed into his ear. The other gang members back away, while the three girls each had their own actions to prove what they thought about Ray's own.

Lee shook her head and said, "Ray…" A warning was lined in her voice. Dani also shook her head, while crossing her arms against her chest. Mei glanced to the gang members, to Ray, and then to the one pinned to the wall.

"Ray…let's just go" the pig-tailed blonde pleaded. She wasn't afraid, quite the opposite, but she wasn't in the fighting mode.

Ray glanced at her sister, then to the male pinned to the wall, and then finally to the gang members. One voice inside of her head egged her on, telling her to take on all the members and to beat them to a bloody pulp. Another voice said to listen to her sisters. The latter voice won, and she let go. Ray back up and then glanced over to her sisters, who all show visible signs of slight approval that the girl hadn't continued on. Then, in a split of a second, their faces contorted to horror, and Ray had just enough time for her eyebrow to rise, before she could feel something was amiss.

She jumped back just in time to miss a punch. The man that she had pinned up against the wall staggered forward after missing Ray's face. He turned and glared at the brunette, eyes narrowing. Ray just scuffed and lifted her nose in disgust.

_Please…he thought he could hit me…_

He growled and turned his body, which was now facing Ray. Regardless that he towered several inches above her, she wasn't frightened. That wasn't the ninja way.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble…" Lee stated, calm and level-head tone in her voice.

The man who had thrown the punch growled, still not taking his eyes off of Ray, "Too late." Then, it seemed, all hell decided to break loose.

The gang members attacked the girls, who fought back on defensive. At first, they just took to the defense, not wanting to actually harm the seriously out-matched males. But then, the fighting intensified. The gang members began to become more ruthless, which caused the girls to switch from defense to offense. They fought hand-to-hand combat, bring the males down.

Then, as Ray was fighting three guys at once, one jumped in and tried to hit her. Lee looked over after taking down one of the gang members and then decided she would throw up a mini shield. She concentrated, but nothing happened.

_What the-…_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when another gang member tried to kick her. Then she tried to form a shield, just small enough to use as an arm guard. No such luck. Nothing would appear.

_Girls…_

After thinking and sending that statement, mainly to Dani to relay the message, she was then caught off-guard, and her legs were kicked out from under her. She fell with a thud on her stomach, and looked up to see a sneering teen looking down at her.

"Any last words" the teen growled down to her. She stared up at him, eyes turning a dark blue. Ray, who had finished most of the males off, turned and saw her sister on the ground. She wasn't going to stand for that. She attempted to call a weapon, but nothing appeared.

_What the-…_

Then a body slammed into her, and then her body was slammed into the wall. The breath was soon knocked out of her lungs. She struggled against the weight of the other, but it seemed the fighting had taken more of a toll on her body than she had original thought.

Mei, who had sent one of the smaller gang members to the ground and unconscious, looked over to her two older sisters and cried, "Lee! Ray!" She attempted to run forward, but someone grabbed her small body, making it impossible for her to continue. The blonde struggle against the hold, but no avail.

Dani was having her own trouble as well. She was out-numbered and was beginning to tire, making her out-matched. This was turning out for the best. Then, she tried to send out a mentally message, but couldn't. It was like trying to scream in water. Impossible. She advanced closer to her sister, sending and receiving glares from the other gang members.

"Stop" called one of the older males, who over-stood and watching the others. The braided brunette did, but glared at him, her own purple eyes darkening to a near black color. "Come any closer, and you little friends won't be able to go home tonight…" Dani glared at him, anger raging throughout her body. NO ONE would threaten her sisters and she. "Now…we are going to do it this-"

BAM!

Instantly, the male who had been speaking was hit with a large object and collapsed to the ground. The object skidded forward, and Dani looked down, as well as some of the other gang members.

It was a nunchuck.

A small grin crept onto her face. That nunchuck meant one thing, as since it was near darkness now, they would be able to show.

"I would advise ya scum ta let 'em go. NOW!" called an angered voice. The voice sounded from a dark alleyway. The gang members turned and saw four dark shapes advance towards them from out of the darkness of the alley. Eyes glowed from the darkness.

"Why should we?!" called out a gang member, voice slightly shaking in fear. One of the figured growled, and a sound of metal slicing over metal sounded.

"Let them go now!" called another voice, this time more up-beat but still threatening.

Dani then muttered, "You better listen to them, they won't go easy on you…" Then she felt like some kind of liquid passed over her body and covered her in an invisible film. Then she began to hear voices. Here powers had come back. A slight grin took a hold of her face, and she caught the stares of the four figures.

_Let me handle this…_

The darkened figures nodded, and Dani nodded to them. She then turned back to the gang members, who all had a slight frightened expression on their faces.

Then she blinked once, eyes quickly flashing a bright purple, and then all of the gang members crumpled to the ground, unconscious. All three of her sisters straightened back up and rub the sore spots on their bodies.

"Thanks Dani!" Mei exclaimed, flashing a grateful smile at her older sister. Dani nodded, flashing her own smile back.

Lee nodded to her young sister, then turned to the guys, addressing them in a slight whispers, "Let's go…and thank you." The guys nodded, turned, and then retreated down the alley. Lee looked at her sisters, who all nodded, and they followed after the retreating forms.

Ray was penting up anger for the member who had slammed her against the wall. Before she entered the alley way, she kicked him in the gut. The release of anger felt good, and she thought she could hear a voice telling her to continue to feed off that anger. She just shrugged it off and continued into the alleyway.

_At the Guys' Underground Home…_

The eight ninjas walked into the Ninja Turtles home, and the girls placed their backpacks and jackets near the brick wall exit/entrance.

"So, what exactly happened up there?" Don asked. All four of the kunoichis shrugged, not knowing themselves.

"I don't know. It was strange; I know we had our powers prior to the fight…but then, nothing. It was then stranger that we receive them when you four showed up. It is…interesting…" Dani replied, then humming in thought. Don nodded, then both of them headed over to the computers, to see if they could figure it out.

Back with the others, Ray rolled her eyes and headed over to the Dojo. She was planning on working off some steamed after the fight. She was slightly pissed that that some low life gang members beat her. That shouldn't have ever happened, EVER. Also, she was going to see why exactly she couldn't access her powers.

_That has never happened before…_

She then glanced over her shoulder and called out to Raph, "Ya comin'?" She wanted to fight with someone, to help relieve some anger. He nodded and followed. Raph was curious like everyone else, but he always thought that Ray, like himself, wouldn't take a lost to lightly. Also, he like to fight with Ray, she was an equal match and wouldn't hold back, like his brothers.

Mei and Mikey had walked into the kitchen, grinning. They were hungry and was itching to cook something.

"Okay dudette, let's get started!" Mikey said, flashing a smile at Mei. She flashed one back and began over to fridge. She pulled out a armful of food and dumped it on the table.

"Ready?" she asked, and Mikey nodded.

"Ready" he replied, then both began working.

_This is so much fun…cooking with Mikey…_ Mei thought.

_Someone to cook with…it's awesome that I have a cooking buddy…_ Mikey thought.

Lee sighed and began to contemplate on why the powers had stop.

_This is turning out to be confusing…_

"Lee" called a voice, which snapped her out of her thought. She turned and saw that Leo had called her name. She then noticed the absences of the Mei and Mikey.

_Probably went to the kitchen…  
_  
"Yes, Leo?" the ponytailed-blonde replied. Leo paused, the silence ringing between them. Then he finally spoke.

"Do you know why…"

She shook her head. This was confusing her.

"No, I don't Leo."

Then there was another pause. Leo shift from foot to foot, and Lee just stared at him, not really paying attention to him but just thinking.

"You want go meditate…" the blue-banded turtle asked, then earned a nod from Lee.

_Maybe meditating will help me clear my thoughts…_

Both walked to a quiet place in the home place. They sat down lotus style and began to meditate.

After a while, Leo felt something prickle his skin. He cracked his eyes slightly opened and held back a gasp.

Lee was sitting there in complete meditating state, and a blue glow surrounded her. It swirled around, making her a tone of blue. It was quite interesting to watch. Then he looked down when he felt the tingling again. He saw that the blue energy surrounding Lee was leaking off and absorbing into his own skin.

"What the-" he muttered in a low whisper, but Lee still heard him. Her eyes quickly opened, and she stared at Leo with curiosity.

"What's the matter Leo?"

He debated whether he should tell her or not. Should he? But what did it mean? Something was clearly not right with either parties of ninjas.

"It's…it's nothing, Lee. Just a minor leg cramp…" he lied, hoping she believed him. Lee's eyebrow raised, a sure sign that she most likely didn't.

"Okay…you just might what to stretch it out…"

Lee wasn't blind, she knew something else had caused it, but what.

_Hmmm…_

She shrugged to herself and closed her eyes, going back into meditating. Leo, who had been 'stretching' watched her, then sighed softly. Something was up, and it involved them all. But what was it?

* * *

_In the Warehouse…At Night…_

He sat in the shadows of the night, thinking to himself. If he would have a more tangible body, he would have been grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So…" he rasped out, "they are getting more powerful, but anxious. Perfect…and my little plan is working out so well…"

He faded away into the shadows from this warehouse, to an abandoned office building. He walked down the darkened stairs to the lower levels. The Shadow reached a closed door and flicked his shadowy wrist. It opened, and he walked in.

Inside was a medium size room, but the most interesting item inside was a large genitor, and an orb suspending above the said genitor. The orb was a rainbow of dark colors, and swirling and whipping, likes fighters on a battlefield. The Shadow glided forward and stopped a few feet before it.

"All I need is a little more nightmares…and then…power…" the Shadow hissed, raising his hand up.

One strand of color, a dark blood red, whipped out and surrounded his arm like a snake. It coiled on his shadowy arm, giving it a little color to its blackened state, but remained only there.

"And you will be the perfect example…little Princess fighter…"

The band then uncoiled itself and slithered back into the orb, it almost seemed unwillingly. The Shadow then chuckled, turned, and vanished into the shadows. The orb still glowed in the darkness, feeding on the nightmares of the humans above it.

* * *

Okay…more-or-less, this idea was given to me by **BlooRose**. The original idea was that they got into a fight after coming back from a celebration..but I couldn't think of a celebration…so instead this formed.  
…thankz **inudemon02**, **LadyBlue001**, **Haluwasa2**, and **BlooRose** for reviewing!  
Okay…I go blank after this…so…if you have any ideas…let me know! and **Haluwasa2** still is borrowing the girls…the guys aren't really happy 'bout that…(well Raph and Mikey aren't)…

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	6. Are we missing something?

Chapter 6

Are we missing something?

_Wednesday, January 4__…6__th__ period…_

Something was wrong with the scene.

Of course, it had been the exact same as when she had witnessed it first hand, but now…something was off. Something was wrong. Incorrect…and worst of all, tampered.

But what tampered with it?

The fight continued on, even to the point where they had lost their powers. That was when she saw the strange thing.

It was like something had covered them. Blocking them from their powers from the outside.

But what?

'_Dani…_'

But why would our powers just stop? There were ways of 'overriding' some blocks placed on beings like themselves. Their mother had taught them a few. But now, how could someone…or something use those blocks.

'_Dani?_'

What stopped the flow? Which blocks? Were they natural…or another force? That is what worried her.

'_Dani!_'

She snapped out of her thoughts to see the teacher glaring at her from the front of the class. A tint of embarrassed blush passed upon her cheeks, just under her glasses.

She then muttered, "I'm sorry Mrs. Herbert." The teacher muttered something about slipping attention and continued on teaching the class. Dani sighed and continued to rest her head on her propped up arm. So many questions and no answers.

* * *

Mei was walking through the quiet school halls, coming back from the bathroom. She passes by the teachers' lounge and heard a phrase from someone inside that soon caught her attention.

"The students are, what could be called, 'disappearing."

The blonde stopped after passing the door. Disappearing? She then listened in to what the teachers were talking about.

"Yeah," said another teacher, "I'm getting less students. Do you think it is a virus?"

A virus? Mei began worrying that it was.

"I hope not a serious one" another teacher imputed into the conversation. Mei nodded and hoped as well. The several teachers continued talking, and a few minutes later, Mei realized that she needed to get back to class. She then hurried off and back to her class.

* * *

While the girls were at school, the guys really had nothing to do. Boring a certain orange-banded turtle.

While his brothers were off doing something else, Mikey was cooking. He was making his own homemade pizza, claiming it was the best kind of pizza. The youngest turtle was cutting vegetables, while thinking of other things as well.

_I wonder if I have enough money for that game…I should save a few pieces of Mei, since she does like my cooking…though hers is excel- _

"OW!" he cried out, dropping the knife and beginning to cradle one of his three-fingered hands. While he had been cutting, albeit thinking of other things as well, he had accidentally cut himself. A thin, shallow cut ran across his palm. A hiss slipped passed his teeth, and he looked around and found a towel. Mikey then pressed the cloth to his bleeding palm, hissing again. His face was scrunched up in pain.

_Stupid…stupid…stupid…_

How clumsy of himself.

The orange-banded turtle held the towel there for a little longer, then slowly removed it. His eyes widen a bit, and he began tracing the cut. It had healed, leaving a faint line behind.

"What the…cool…" he muttered, grinning faintly. Then something Master Splinter had said came back to him.

'_I sensed that some of the power from the four girls have been absorbed by you all. I have talked to Miss Leoniya, and she has taken it into thought, though she does not have an answer for this connodum.'_

_The four turtles were silent, absorbing the information. _

_Then Mikey said, 'So, does that mean we can do what the girls can do?' The elder rat shook his head slightly._

'_We, girls included, do not know what this means, but I don't think that…'_

Mikey grinned a bit.

_Well…Master Splinter was wrong…I wonder what Mei would think…_

The grin grew, but fell when he remembered what he was doing. He then hurried to get it finished.

* * *

The girls arrived at the guy's underground home after school had ended that day. They tossed their bookbags by the entrance and soon milled around the place.

Mei headed to the kitchen to see if Mikey was in there, which he was, but the orange-banded turtle shooed her out. She pouted and reluctantly did so.

_I wonder why…_ she thought as she made her way passed the arcade machines and over to the couch. She climbed over the back of the couch and plopped down, pigtails bouncing. She then folded her panted legs under herself and grabbed for the remote to turn on the TV.

_Little Later…_

She had been watching a movie for about thirty minutes, while Mikey was still cooking, and her sisters were still talking with the guys and/or training.

Mei continued to watch, till a large green, three-fingered hand appeared over her eyes, and she then cried out, "Hey!" There was a chuckle, and the hand was soon removed. The blonde leaned her head back and saw Mikey standing behind the couch, holding something behind his back.

Then her eyebrow quirked, and she asked, "What's behind your back, Mikey?" The grin on his face grew a little bit more. Now, Mei was really curious. The orange-banded turtle then came around the couch and sat down next to her.

"So…" she began. He playfully sighed and replied her.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Mei's eyebrows rose a bit more this time, but she complied with him. Once she had closed her eyes and had parted her mouth slightly, Mikey pulled the plate out from behind his back. He had finished the pizza and let it cool for a few minutes. He then tore a piece off, then guided it into the other's mouth. The girl was a bit surprised, jerking back slightly. Mie then began chewing, Mikey watching her reaction.

"So?" he asked, hoping she liked it. There was a few seconds, after she had swallowed it, of a blank expression, then her mouth cracked into a grin.

"It was GREAT! The best pizza EVER!"

It had been. She loved all the favors, blending perfectly together. Then a faint prickle of pink ran across Mikey's cheeks, and he returned the grin.

"Really, you think?" he asked. She nodded, still grinning. He then continued, "Well, glad ya liked it, dudette."

Mei then said, "Who wouldn't like it? It was so good!" Mikey laughed a bit, glad the other liked it. They then continued to eat the pizza.

A little bit later, Mikey finally asked, "What are we watching?"

The blonde kunoichi swallowed the piece she had been chewing and answered, "I don't know what it is called, but the plot, I think, is about these four brothers who go to many different dimensions and meet their parallel selves. At one point, they had even found younger parallel them and even girl versions."

Mikey nodded, though maybe a little lost, and continued to watch along with Mei.

_A While Later…_

The two who had been on the couch, watching TV, soon left the couch after the movie had ended. But they had left the TV on, which soon began showing the news. That is what Lee witnessed as she passed it.

The eldest blonde stopped and began walking and listening to the newscaster. She had tried to contact Dani mentally before remembering that they couldn't. Lee then sighed and headed over to Donnie's computer station where the glasses-wearing brunette and purple-banded turtle were. She walked over and tapped Dani on the shoulder.

The braided brunette then turned her head and gave her sister a questioning look. The older sister gave her a 'Follow Me' gestured. With a nod, the purple-eyed girl then told Donnie that she would be right back and walked away with Lee.

Once they were out of ear-shot of the purple-banded turtle, Dani questioned, "What is it Lee?" There was a pause.

"Have you seen the news lately?"

Now Dani paused in thought. She had seen the news every now and again, but not truly recently. She shook her head, and Lee's face scrunched up a bit.

"Why Lee?"

The blonde sighed and said, "People are going missing…" There was another pause, "I'll go tell Leo and Master Splinter as well."

The brunette nodded, but before Lee could walk away, she asked, "Where is Ray or Raph, for that matter?" The eldest stopped and gave a shrug of her shoulders. The third child nodded, then turned and went back over to Donnie. Lee continued on to go tell Leo and Master Splinter the news she had heard.

* * *

In the evening hours of the day, the lone road, just outside of New York City, was surprisingly empty for the time being. Well, that was before two bikes raced down the deserted stretch of road. Headlights danced down the blacktop ahead of them.

The smaller form on the dark red bike glanced over at her companion on the other bike. The other form glanced back, and she could sense that he was smirking form under the helmet. She smirked under hers and then focused back on the road.

They continued to drive down the road, and then back into the city. While driving through the congested streets, was when she felt it. It was like she had driven through heavy fog. She could feel it cling to her body. She tighten her grip on the handlebars, and under her gloves, her knuckles went white. The feeling was strong and almost ominous. She couldn't quite place the feeling. But, as quickly as she felt the full force, it was gone. The two continued to drive through the streets, but a light lingering feelings was still upon her.

* * *

She was sitting next to his chair, writing within down notes and equations in the notebook in her lap. He glanced over from his position within the chair, wondering why she was so quiet.

_I'm quiet because you haven't said anything, Donatello…_

The purple-banded turtle chuckled, earning him a small grin as she continued on writing.

_Yes…well, you haven't said anything as well…_

This time, the grin grew on her face. He went on to continue to typ on his computers as she wrote, but he still managed to hear her say, he was pretty sure that she had meant for him not to hear-

_Touché, Donnie, touché_

He could then almost hear her chuckle within her mind. The smile that had been on his face grew.

_Little Later…_

After minutes had ticked by in silence, the two braniacs had begun talking once more. It had mostly been about school, but it soon changed when Dani had brought up what had happened earlier that day.

"So, you say that something didn't 'feel' right about the fight?" he asked her, which she responded with a nod. He thought about it, and then continued, "Maybe you're missing something important?"

Now, it was her turn to think about it. Was she missing something? At first, no. But…was there something else? The block was a normal block. An empty office building, flower shop, and apartments. Nothing really 'important' or 'different'. She sighed and then shrugged.

"You might be right, Donatello."

He then gave her a sympathetic smile, and they continued on talking about a program Dani had been working on recently.

* * *

The Shadow stood before the orb generator, no outward sign of emotion or thought. The suspended orb, which had grown a bit in size since yesterday, was still pulsing strongly.

After a few moments of complete silence, he then said, "So, now the little Thinker is using her mind. Good…more the merrier…" He then turned and glided away and out of the basement and office building.

Once outside, he jumped into the nearest shadowed alley way. Then the Shadow traveled through the shadows of the city, and soon into an unsuspecting New Yorkers (City) home. He invaded their dreams, causing nightmares. They would then not awake from these terrible dreams. The Shadow then moved to the next home and repeated the plan once more. The human's nightmares would fuel his new form and give him his strength back.

The princess would pay…along with their 'guardians.'

* * *

It has been about 2 weeks since I last updated anything, and it has been about 5 months since I last updated this school…yeah…laziness and writer's block does that. I don't know…now that I think about it, this chapter was like a filler…hmm…oh well…  
Okay…there are a few things that need to be credit to: the show Mei watched was inspired by**Haluwasa2**'s fanfic., **All the More Turtles**, I would advise you to go read it (the girls are in it as well!), and **BlooRose** gave me the little tid bit about Donnie and Dani at the end.

Thanks **LadyBlue001**, **BlooRose**, **Haluwasa2**, **inudemon02**, **whitefire33**, and **narra561** for reviewing! Much love!  
Also…**Haluwasa2 **has finished the chapter to her story, and the girls are back! The story is called **All the More Turtles**!  
**Ray:** finally, we're back!  
**Lee:** Ray, shush!  
**Mei:** *giggles* it was FUN!  
**Dani:** it was enjoyable.  
**Ray:** we know why you thought it was. *nudgenudge winkwink*  
**Dani:** *blushes a bit*  
**Lee:** Ray…  
**Ray:** Lee.  
*sighs* anyway…all story ideas, tell me.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	7. Trying to find that what is lost

Chapter 7

Trying to find that what is lost

_Thursday, January 5..._

From the dark of the alley, the light brown eyes stared inside of the apartment, seeing the police and the doctor examining the child sleeping on the bed. From what he had heard, the child had been sleeping and would not wake up. That was strange. He continued to watch the scene with the utmost concentration, trying to find the answer or any clues if presented.

"Donnie…" a voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He glanced over and saw blue eyes shining from the shadows they all hid in, well him and Michelangelo.

He sighed, glancing back inside one more time before moving away and heading down the railing to the manhole in the alley. Michelangelo glanced into the room his older brother had been watching, then jumped down as well. Then the turtle with blue eyes and an orange band opened it, and they both jumped down into the sewers, closing back up the entrance.

Down in the sewers, the two turtles trekked through the metal-piped labyrinth that they knew the way through. But it was only they who were navigating the tunnels now. The other two turtle brothers were off, observing other houses.

People had not been waking up all around the city. No one knew why. Doctors say that nothing is wrong, physically. News were either putting it off or exploding with rants and raves on what could be wrong.

Something was definitely wrong in the city.

Donatello sighed to himself, trying to think of a logical way to explain those strange occurrences. Danyelliya and he had been discussing over the past few days, going back to when it had begun. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then again, the brunette had been telling him of her and her sisters' problems.

Maybe there was a connection to all of this.

_But what?_ he thought to himself. What _would cause all of this? The Shadow is gone. The girls are free of that problem…so what is wrong now?_ The purple banded continued to think on that as he walked with his younger brother, who had taken up whistling the tune of a song.

Then…there was the occurrence that happened a bit early that day. Something that surprised him.

:**Flashback**:

Donatello was sitting at his computers, typing away and minding his own business. He was focused solely on those monitors, fingers flying over the keyboards.

And that was when he heard the other.

It was Mikey, he could hear that much. The other was talking…but…it seemed off. Like when…

"Mikey, don't you dare" he said, turning around in his chair to see the other, who was a good ten feet away, hide something behind his back.

"What?" the orange-banded turtle asked innocently, but Donnie wasn't buying it. He had heard the other talking as he crept closer about spray painting his shell.

Donnie then answered, eyes narrowing at the other, "I heard you talking, Mikey." He had, but it still had sounded a bit different. The other's face fell a bit, and a confused look took over now.

"What ya talkin' but Donnie? I didn't say anything…"

Donnie was now a bit confused and…curious at that. He knew he heard the other, but…

He turned back in his chair and propped his arms up onto the keyboards, lacing them under his chin. Mikey, thinking he was off the hook, hurried away, wondering how Donnie had been able to…read…his thoughts. The orange-banded turtle grinned. Maybe Don had some 'powers' as well. Well, the youngest turtle to the kitchen to fix himself some lunch, while the purple-banded turtle had remained at his computers.

Donatello continued to think over it. Maybe…he had gained Dani's powers. But…how? That was the confusing part.

:**End Flasback**:

So, Donatello and his younger brother continued on through the tunnel maze, hoping that their other brothers had found something out. They really did.

_Across town…_

He was slammed up against the brick wall, the air fled his lungs. He stared, a bit frightened deep inside, at the other who was gripping his shoulders, enough to make them bruise maybe later. It might have been the winter sun, shinning down on them and the city, but he could have sworn the other's eyes were red.

Then finally, as time ticked on and the other's breath was coming out in pants, he spoke calmly and slowly, "Raph, put me down and calm down."

It seemed that his older brother's voice had awoken him from his fury. The red-banded turtle blinked a few times, his golden brown eyes focusing on who he was shoving against a wall, then finally let go when he realized it was Leo. Raphael backed away, looking down at his hands and then up to his brother.

"Leo…I…"

He couldn't explain what had happened, and neither could Leonardo.

_A few minutes ago…_

_They had been jumping from shadow to shadow, alley-way to alley-way. They were investigating houses as well, trying to figure this mystery out. Something was making people fall into an unwakeable slumber. _

_And they, him and Raphael, were going to find out what was causing it._

_As both older turtles scaled a building and jumped onto the roof, a sensation passes over them, like the feeling of walking through a spider web. Both Raph and Leo looked around for answers, but the feeling faded._

_But that didn't mean the 'spider' who had created the odd feeling was gone._

"_Did you feel that, Raph? What do you think-" _

_Leo's voice was cut off by a feral growl coming from behind him. He turned and had just enough time to dodge a fist from the red-banded turtle. Leo backed away, a surprise look upon his face._

"_What is your problem, Raph?-!"_

_Raphael growled again and continued the attack against his older brother._

"Raph," Leo spoke after a heavy silence had lingered, "we should head back home." Raphael nodded, and both he and Leonardo headed down into an alley-way and down a man-hole.

_In A Dark Basement…_

The Shadow, if he would have had a mouth on his dark form, would have smiled a wicked smile. Another little pawn had entered his game. And, he chuckled a groaning sound, it was the 'guardian' of the fighter princess.

This would be good.

More nightmares were being collected and soon, he would have enough to deal with the princesses and their 'guardians'. Another chuckle/moan echoed through the dark chamber.

_Late at Night…At the Guy's Home…_

They were kneeling before their rat sensei within his personal room, all waiting for what he would say. They had told Master Splinter of their findings, afterwards the ninja master began thinking it over.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Splinter spoke, "Is this all you know, my sons?"

Four nods greeted him. A hum of though arose from his throat as he glanced off, stroking his small beard.

"Do you think that…these powers we-some of us are experiencing is connected to these sleep-bound people?" the blue-banded turtle had asked, referring to his brother rather than himself. He had yet to display any strange ability.

Another hum of thought came from Splinter, and he then questioned, "And how do you figure, Leonardo?"

The eldest turtle went silent.

A few seconds of silence passed, then Mikey asked, "Do we tell the girls?"

That was a very good question, one that Splinter thought over very much.

Then finally, the verdict was, "No, not yet. Let us see where this progresses first." The four turtles nodded, but were not keen on it very much. But, they still agreed.

Splinter then dismissed them, all four heading out and to their own beds.

The sensei still thought over it. This was a maddening mystery they needed to figure out, sooner than later.

Was all of this what his vision had been?

_Several days ago…_

_He was seated in a meditating style, eyes shut and mind tuned out of the outside world. He was in complete and utter peacefulness._

_Then the images came._

_First was of a beautiful palace, somewhere of dreams almost. Then another was a dove bird that was having trouble flying. Then came four swords stuck in a stone. After that was a thunderstorm. Then finally were fireworks going off in the dark sky._

_His eyes opened, and Splinter stared out into space, then focused back on what he had saw._

_What did all those mean?_

_He hummed a bit, before getting up, grabbing his walking stick in the process. _

_Something was beginning to unravel around them all, girls and his sons. __

* * *

_

So…it has been about 4 months…well, it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to think of. It was giving some troubles.  
Um…I think it progressing a bit slowly, but it is getting there.

Thanks **inudemon02**, **BOSSDIVA12**, **Haluwasa2**, and **LadyBlue001** for reviewing!  
*looks around* girls…  
**Dani:** *sitting on the couch and reading her book**looks up* I think they went out to play in the slushie snow…  
Oh…I wanna go play! *runs out*  
**Dani:** *sighs and continues reading*

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	8. Guardians of Memories

"_Memory is the treasury and guardian of all things."  
_-Marcus Tullius Cicero

Chapter 8

Guardians of Memories

'_Guardians are chosen for their valor and power. They prove themselves, and show that they are fit to guard the royal family. They have to pass many test, and the select are chosen. They are then granted the title of 'Leoniash –whatever is their name' and placed to be the guardian of a royal. They then are in that position till either the guardian or charge dies. Now, the charges know of their guardians, and often are close friends since the time of peace had long ruled our lands. Now, guardians are also granted and shared some powers with their charges. And-' _

'_Mother, pardon me for interrupting, but…who was your guardian before…' asked the kneeling, braided-brunette girl. Her three sisters next to her all glanced over at their sister, then to their mother, who wore a faint, mysterious smile._

'_He was a strong, but caring man. Nice to be around…but that is the past…' she replied to them, sighing a bit. The mother of the four excused them, which they happily thanked their mother for and jumped up and hurried off. The long, white-haired woman chuckled to herself before getting up and turning to head to her room. Their underground home was filled with girlish laughter, something that made her heart sore a bit. After that story, she was a bit worried for her own. Who would protect them if something would happen to her? She entered her own chambers, sighing after the door was shut._

'_My daughters…' she hushed out to no one, moving gracefully but slowly over to a cabinet. She stopped, eyes locked on a wooden box on top of it, mark with a symbol of protection she had carved into its lid. Slowly, her thin, pale fingers traced the mark, eyes beginning to water. Then those same fingers lifted the lid up and revealed what was inside. _

_A few photographs, one or two pieces of beautiful jewelry, and other trinkets rested neatly inside. Two crystalline eyes stared at her on the glassy mirror surface that was on the lid's bottom. It was then she noticed the streams down her pale cheeks._

_She had remembered her own guardian…though vaguely. She had two 'Leoniash's…it was the second she was thinking more of. After reaching in and pulling out a picture, she stared at her second guardian's smiling face._

"_Nikolai…"_

_The name was a hush whisper on her lips, and heart was weeping as well. The picture was of her and a dirty blonde who had his arm around her. Gold rings glittered on their left hands._

"_Why did they take you from me…from your daughters…"_

_A sob jumped from her lips, and she placed the picture back down and shut the lid. And slowly, the once princess of a desolate __Migulia sank to her knees and wept into her hand._

**Please…please help my daughters… **_she cried out to the spirits she had believed in a long time ago. _**Protect my daughters…give them guardians that they can share power and be forever guarded and safe if anything happens to them…please…**_Tears continued to fall, and her sobs drowned out the small noise of the door opening and four pairs of different colored eyes looking in. They watched their mother breaking down._

* * *

_Saturday, January 7…_

'_Hmm…no…no…ah, yeah…_'

Her hand reached over and plucked off the shelf a small round object. Her amethyst eyes studied it from behind silver glasses, before she nodded and placed it into her small shopping carrying cart. She then continued on down the alley of the small electric-appliance store. Soft music played in the background and warm air floated through the room. A small smile wormed its way onto her lips, her eyes and concentration glancing around. Then a form appeared in front of her, taking her attention away from the appliances and electric devices.

"Found the replacement, and this one should withstand an 'Mikey's or 'Mei's…" the glassed teen said, titling his head a bit to move his long slanted bangs out of his face. Dani chuckled, accepting and looking over the object before putting it into the cart.

She then nodded and said, "That should do it…" She then sighed, remembering why they were shopping today.

Mikey and Mei had decided to play soccer indoors yesterday, after getting the great idea from the television. They had been playing for ten minutes till one good kick from Mikey sent the ball into Donnie's computers -since Lee had forbidden them from playing at the girls' home-. Well, Don wasn't happy after that.

Donatello nodded and muttered, "Stupid Mikey…" Dani sighed and shook her head. Then two headed over to the counter to pay, and soon left the shop with a bad hanging at the crook of the teenage girl's elbow. Outside, it was snowing lightly and other people walked by, ignoring the two glasses-wearing teens.

The black-haired boy looked over at his companion and asked, "Shall we head back?" The girl looked over and met his gaze, sighing and asking in exasperation a 'Do we have to?' Donnie chuckled and nodded, causing Dani to sigh again, though a small smile was quirking her lips. So, the two headed down the sidewalk and back to their homes.

_Little Bit Later…_

They continued to walk down the sidewalk, enjoying the free-time. The world was alive around them, though Dani was content within her own mind and walking with the other. It wasn't like couldn't hear other people's thought, she just didn't want to. Cutting off the world, well…except for the other. Her and Donatello got quite along, and she often could talk with him mentally, something only she and her sisters do.

As they continued on down the sidewalk, they decided to take a short cut through a darken alley to each to a close enough manhole to go down. Now, for anyone else, those would be on high-alert. For the two ninjas, it wasn't something that frighten or hindered them.

As they continued down, a few dark forms moved at the end of the alley. The two teens shared a side-ways glance but continued on with confidence, though the braided brunette threw out a mental wave to see who was out there waiting for them and what their intentions were.

What she heard from wasn't good.

"Donatello…" she said as they walked, slowing their pace down only slightly. The black-haired teen glanced over to her but then noticed her surprised expression and looked forward, and the two teens both stopped. There was a gang of five muscular men, each wielding a weapon in their hands.

"Well, looky 'ere boys…" the supposed 'leader' of the small gang of men. The others nodded, grinning a wicked, toothy grin. They then advanced closer towards them, the two moving backwards.

Dani looked backwards, then whispered to Don, "We can run…" Running wasn't something she would like to do, but they were un-armed. Even with her powers, something chilled her. Something felt wrong…like a warning telling her not to use her powers. A suffocation of some sorts.

The glasses-wearing teen looked over, a slightly surprised look on his face, but he nodded and complied. They both turned and began running, soon hearing footsteps behind them. As they ran, something was at their feet, causing both to trip and all. They both struggled to get up, but soon strong arms grabbed them and hoisted them up.

Donatello watched soon as the leader whispered something into Dani's ear, which soon made her amethyst eyes widen in…fear? A streak flared up inside of him. Protectiveness. He felt a need to protect her from those men, who the brunette was trying so hard to get out of.

Then, he felt the energy inside of him well up, light brown eyes shutting close, before the feeling began exploding. He felt the arms around him disappear, and his body hit the ground.

"Donnie!" a voice cried, and his eyes flashed opened to see three of the men, one -which was the leader- still holding Dani, but they all had shocked expressions. The black-haired teen then got up and looked back and saw the other two men crumpled on the ground and knocked out. He then turned back forward. Dani had a shocked expression as well, eyes full of confusion.

Then the purple-banded turtle-now-human's eyes narrowed, and he muttered, "Let her go." There was a demanding tone in his voice that said they should comply. That protectiveness was still flaring high.

The leader looked at the two other gang members, but Dani had her eyes still staring at Donnie looking for answers but still confused as to how the other managed to use powers.

Then Don said again, "Let her go." A dark purple light flickered around him, slowly forming around him. He moved closer to the three gang members and Dani. The three gang members soon backed away, but was stopped by a wall that appeared in thin air. They looked back, but then they felt a sudden light-headiness and soon crumbled to the ground, the brunette slipping from the leader's arms and backing away from them. First, Dani's eyes were staring at the three gang members who just suddenly crumpled, but she felt the power that had caused it.

And it wasn't hers.

She then slowly looked over at Donnie, who was panting slightly but staring at her directly.

"Donatello…how…how did you do that?" she asked. Those powers, they seem to be similar to her own. But that…her eyes suddenly widen in sudden realization. The Shadow had infused some -but it had been so little- of power. But…it couldn't have gotten that powerful…could it have?

Don held her gaze, but he didn't know how. He knew he had slightly powers, most likely from the encounter with the Shadow, but…that much? "I don't know Dani…I just…" Dani nodded, sending a mental '_okay…let's head back._' The black-haired teen nodded, and they both walked out, Dani grabbing her bag that had been thrown to the side.

Both teens were thinking about the sudden burst of power from the turtle-now-human. How had he done that?

Dani also got a sick feeling while she was thinking. It wasn't because of the other, but what the gang leader had said. But…she couldn't tell the other. Not yet at least.

* * *

_In the Dark Basement…_

The Shadow held a darken hand near the generated orb, contemplating the sudden power surge.

So, it would seem another guardian had strong powers just like the princess.

The Shadow had seeped into those gang members' minds and sent them indirect 'instructions'. The dark form had also been able to send a short message to the smart little princess.

'_Time's running out. Guardians can't help you now…_'

A perfect little message for her to report back to the other princess. And now, it would be true. The orb was large enough…and soon, nothing would stop him. Those princesses, and even their guardians, wouldn't be strong enough. And that would mean that all in this city -and soon the world- would fall under his grasp. After so many years, he would be strongest being once more.

A chilling and moaning laugh echoed in the darken place, only audience would be the dreaming minds of all who's were under the orb's control. All who were asleep were haunted by nightmares and a darken form.

_Not even guardians will save you…your mother's didn't…yours won't…and you won't beat me again…_

* * *

_In the Girl's home…_

They all stood on the dojo mats in the center of the underground home, all wondering what exactly was going on.

"So, you all have powers. Small bursts of energy…but powers all the same, right?" Lee asked, arms crossed over her chest. The four turtles nodded, and Master Splinter, who was standing near-by, nodded as well.

"Yes, Miss Lee. They have discovered only a few days ago…" the elderly rat replied, not wanting to hide anything from the girls. This was becoming more and more complicated.

First, it had been the girls' powers all going away for a short period after their birthday, which had been a bit strange as well. Next was all the people not waking from their sleep and Ray's nightmares. Powers began to fluctuate more, and now the four turtles had powers as well, and the message given to Dani.

Something was brewing…something very dangerous.

Then Leo asked a question that had been bugging him about what the message said, "What are guardians? And how did that gang member know about it?" He glanced at the four girls, who looked amongst themselves. They didn't know the answer to the latter question, but they did know the answer to the first question. Their mother had told them when they were younger.

"They are people who were sworn to protect the royals back in our mother's world. They shared slight powers between the charges…" Dani replied, the other girls' nodding. Now it was the four brothers turned to glance at each other.

In their eyes, the same question was asked, '_Do you think…_'

Then Mikey looked over to the other four and asked, "Do you girls think…" At that realization, the four girls' eyes widen. They hadn't…but it would make sense really.

The braided brunette hummed a bit in thought and replied, "Hmm…it…it could be possible…" Ray glanced between the two groups and muttered an 'Ya think?' The others shrugged in response.

"Well…since we don't have exact answer to all of this…best we spend time figuring this out," Splinter said, all of the others looking among themselves, then nodding. The elderly rat nodded, and they all broke into groups to figure each of the problems. The people who won't wake up and the powers. There had to be answers to those problems.

But what those answers would be…they didn't know exactly.

Over in her little lab, Dani was sitting in her chair, legs crossed. She was typing on her computer, looking through some files. She had transferred some of her mother's written history about her culture to her computer. She was looking through some stuff when a green, three-fingered hand was placed on her shoulder. She already knew who it was.

"Thank you Donatello…for saving me back there," she said, eyes scanning over a few words of one document, then clicking a few keys and switching over to another file.

The turtle the hand belonged to nodded, though to himself, and replied, "It was…" He couldn't say that it was nothing. It was something. Danyelliya was a close friend, and he figured out now that he was her guardian, which he vowed to upheld, as did his brothers did for the other girls. "You're welcome, Dani."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. She actually was glad that Don was her guardian, though really it didn't feel any different. They were still friends.

Then the braided brunette went back typing, eyes glancing over the screen. She hoped that she could find something…or at least shine some light on this problem.

* * *

Alright, to begin, the quote was just a random addition…and I liked it and it sort-of fit. *shrugs* anyway…again, there is always a wait for the chapters. Yeah…too many ideas.  
And the end is coming up…and for some reason, Dani and Donnie wanted to take over this chapter. Well, Ray and Raph get the next chapter…

Thanks **ChocoKoko**, **inudemon02**, **Haluwasa2**, **BlooRose**, **Halloween Witch**, and **StarTime101** for reviewing!  
**Ray**: well…we're back again. …woo…*rolls eyes*  
**Mei**: and we are getting closer to the end. *teary eyes*  
**Dani**: Mei, we have like five chapters left…  
**Mei**: YAY! ^^  
**Ray**: …great. *rolls eyes*  
**Lee**: *sighs*  
**Mei**: and…hehe…Dani and Donnie got this chapter…  
**Dani**: *sighs*  
**Mei**: hehe…Ray and Raph next…  
**Ray**: whateva…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	9. Dark Hope is No Hope to Some

Chapter 9

Dark Hope is No Hope to Some

_Sunday, January 8…_

The cup of coffee was nursed in her hands, steam rising from the dark surface. Her red eyes, trained on the glassy surface, reflected the dark color. The red encircling her pupils were darkened into a redden-brown color, a reflection of such. A small mutter of a sigh escaped her lips, eyelids covering over her eyes and plunging her sight into darkness.

Darkness…a haunting figure in her mind. A figure that scared her and her sisters, though they would not admit it except probably for Mei. Something that haunted her family…and friends as well. Something that seemed not gone.

Her hands clenched, putting pressure on the porcelain cup. Soon enough, cracks began forming as her anger transferred into it, and then the cup shattered from the webs appearing in it. Coffee splashed out, no longer held in by encasement. Her eyelids shot open, glancing down to feel the hot liquid now staining her shirt and lap. Though pain was slowly being registered, her mind was long away and thinking.

* * *

The form of darkness stood before the large orb, now dominating the center of the room. It flickered lights, bouncing off the stone walls and forming shadows of pictures.

The 'shadows' were of people, or darken shapes to pass as such. These 'people' were in pain. Some shadows were being attacked by shadows of animals, some falling, some getting into crashes. All were in fear, a constant chain tying them to their fears.

The form watching this could have radiated a sense of dark humor, finding the innocents' minds whom were being tortured as funny. They were pitiful creatures, weak to fall victim to those worries.

Then a ribbon flowed off the orb and hung in the air in front of the dark form. It was dark red in form and soon showed the images of the nightmares of a certain fighter. This entertained the darkness-in-form greatly. Then smaller ribbons split from it and hung in the air as well. They were different colors as well, but soon they flowed back into the orb for later.

* * *

"Ray…" called a voice behind the girl standing at the sink, using a washcloth to wipe away the dark liquid staining her shirt and pants.

"Leo…" she gritted out, not mad at the blue-banded turtle standing in the guy's kitchen archway.

"Are you…alright?" he asked, concern there but a bit hard to portray to the other. He had never really talked with the other girls except for Lee, finding a bit hard to relate to them.

Just like his own brothers. There were similarities between each one of all…but there were differences.

The short-haired, red-tipped brunette slammed the rag into the sink, growling slightly. She then turned, anger in her entire form, and soon stalked out of the kitchen, only stopping when Leo blocked the way. A glare of red met his stern gaze of brown.

"Leo…" she growled out, ready to shove the other out of the way to get by. Ray **hated** when people pried into her personal business. It was her business and hers alone. But that didn't seem to stop Leonardo, because he still continued to try and to get answers.

"I asked if you're okay…so, are you?" Generally, he was concerned for Lee and her sisters. They all were friends, weren't they?

But the Southern accented girl didn't see it as the question of a concerned friend, just an annoyance. So, she pushed passed him, almost daring him to try and stop her. But he just let her push pass, watching her stalk across the home the turtle shared with his brothers and father.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the purple-banded turtle as he walked up, noticing the temper in the brunette's body language.

"I don't know," Leo responded, still wondering.

* * *

Ray's eyes flickered over the object's lining the small store's selves. Her hand reached out, picking a can up and testing its weight before she lightly tossed it up into the air.

"Dudette…" spoke a voice, snapping her attention away from the object of interest and over to the sandy blonde with a band of orange fabric around his forehead. His gaze and facial features showed that he was concerned and wondered what she was doing while Mei was off getting groceries.

The can stopped its journey into the air and back into the brunette's hand as her red eyes were now set on him. It grew a bit unnerving, the blonde teen shifted from one sneakered shoe to the other, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Then Ray placed the can back onto the shelf, turned-heeled, and walked away down the aisle.

Mikey watched her, still wondering. Mei had mentioned that her sister had been a bit…off. Huh, he could see what she meant a bit. The blonde-haired human then turned, ready to go see if his friend was done, but soon stopped in his tracks.

A small girl, probably around 7 with ginger red hair, was standing in the middle of the aisle, gaze locked on him. But…something was up with that said gaze. Like…it wasn't focused or something.

"Little dudette," he began, but she soon began talking, though the voice wasn't like a little girl's.

"_Nightmares are not illusions…death and darkness are real…be afaird…abandon what you value dearly…they are destined for death…save yourself…_"

Mikey's eyes ware wide in shock, mouth opened to reply back, but a voice cut through the tension.

"Mikey. Mikey, where are you?"

The blonde turned to look for the girl who was calling him, glancing back to the little girl soon after that, but she was gone.

His blonde eyebrow rose a bit, confusion covering over his face at that fact, "Freaky…" And it was, especially for him, since…well, nothing usually occurs like that. Ever. Today had just been put on the freaky list.

* * *

Danyelliya sat in a chair, typing on one of the small screen near Donatello's main central hub of computers. Her plum eyes flickered from one code to the other as the girl began to try and figure a few things out. As she continued on, the numbers, letters, and symbols soon began to slow down on their speed before stopping once the code was finished. The glasses-wearing brunette –hair pulled back by a fish-tail braid– soon blinked a bit as she stretched her arms in a bit of break from programming and typing. A few joints popped, the third oldest girl sighing out a bit as she felt a bit better not typing constantly.

"Danyelliya," called a voice, enticing a small smile from her. The said girl turned her head to see the purple-banded owner of the computers walk in, holding two mugs. She turned the chair to face the other, accepting a mug and taking a sip.

"Hmm…cinnamon apple cider. What is the occasion?" she questioned the other, a bit of mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Though she didn't mind it, grinning a bit more and chuckling with the slightly surprise look on the turtle's face.

He took a seat near her and commented back, "What? Can I not do something nice for a friend and not be accused of having a hidden intention?" Dani' chuckled, taking another sip and nodding. She then sent a mental message to the other.

/_Thank you._/

A wave of gratitude was passed before she took another sip and beginning to go into an explanation of her newest program designs. Don listened along, through keeping a few thoughts to himself. There had been a deeper meaning to why he had brought the other the hot drink, taking a sip of his own mug and remembering that meaning behind it. With what was going on, from this morning to Mikey telling him of the orange-banded turtle's encounter with a strange child. There was too much stress on all of him, so a break would be the best for all of them.

That was before the noise occurred. It was like a high-pitched screech, one that made them both wince in pain from their ears, putting their mugs down and covering up their own ears to try and block out the noise. Though, it didn't work so well since they could still hear it.

/_What's going on?_/ Donatello sent to the other, who responded that she didn't know. And so, as quickly as it had begun…it ended. The two pulled their hands away, glancing at each other and then to the computers. They wondered what had caused that, the peacefulness starting to fade a bit now.

* * *

"Now…concentrate…let it come to you…" she spoke as he stood in front of him. His breathing was steady, one arm extended out and palm up. A flicker of blue twinkled and faded on his hand, nothing too note-worthy.

"Doesn't matter how much power you have behind it, without the concentration to create, it won't form," she continued on, circling the other a bit, blue eyes flickering from the hand up to the other's face, which was in deep concentration with eyelids shut. Even after she said that, the lights grew a bit brighter, but nothing truly took shape. A long sigh soon left Leonardo's mouth, and his eyes flickered open. Before he could speak, Leonniaya beat him to it.

"This isn't like normal training…it will take some time to master."

The blue-banded turtle nodded, though not exactly liking hearing that. With everything that had been going on, anything that could help would be extremely good. But…he knew patience was needed. They couldn't rush this. No matter how…concerning.

"Alright, let me help you," spoke the blonde, standing in front of the mutant turtle. Leo had been a bit confused at what that meant before Lee reached out and took a hold of his three-fingered hand. She then closed her eyes, and soon her hand was enveloped with the green hand as well in a blue light. Soon, it continued to grow, spreading up and around, forming a sphere with their hands in the middle.

"Alright, help form the sphere…create the defense," Lee spoke, her voice steady, and it seemed her concentration never wavered. Leo concentrated, remembering all that the other had told him and had taught him. Soon, the sphere began glowing and growing just a bit more, though more slowly this time. But it was growing.

"Good…just continue like that…focus and keep it growing…"

The turtle nodded slightly to her words and allowed it to do as such. The sphere continued to grow and encase them in the blueness of its shape. Once it fully protected them did Lee open her eyes, blue meetings Leo's brown eyes. They continued to gaze at each other till a rare smile took hold of her lips.

"Impressive…you're a fast learner and performer, Leonardo."

A return smile replied back to her. Within this moment, it actually seemed that the world was peaceful, though only truly getting worse.

* * *

Throughout the city of New York, people continued to slumber and never wake. Jobs were being run into the ground; parents and loved ones causing an uproar, wanting to know what was wrong.

But no one knew!

Well, except for the select who lived underground. But, even to them, finding the answers out wouldn't be without a cost. Something dear. For you see, all shall repay, one way or another.

* * *

Night has fast approached that Sunday, setting the city into a darken lull, though few tried to fight it, as being frighten that they too would never awaken. Those fears, however, only would eventually fuel that evil behind it all. But they didn't know that, being ignorant of the deeper truth. Though there were some wishing for such ignorance.

* * *

_The darkness was back, its deep abyss wanting to swallow her up like the past time before. She heard the screams, recognizing them for they were of her sisters and friends. These such cries pierced her, causing the panic and fear to continue to rise within her. All of which she wanted to stop. _

_But the demand was refused, before a chilling figure crept up in her subconscious. Escaping it was not an option, for the shadowy being was everywhere. It then tried to encase her within the darkness, to trap her from the outside world. _

_But, she fought. It was in her nature, and as such, she would. But even with the gusto that she placed behind such rebellion against the haunting figure, it was no use she was still rendered useless. Then she felt the near chilling –though not cold, but like a pure evil and fear– begin to pull at her, letting loose a scream from her lips, bringing her not the only one out of unconsciousness._

* * *

Alright, sorry everyone for nearly abandoning all my fanfictions. I went through basically my laptop getting infecting and having to get a new one, and I lost all inspiration for my fics. School also is tough this year, I have a lot to do.  
I'm trying to update and post everything that needs to be posted.  
Well, the last part and part of the next chapter was inspired by **BlooRose**, who said 'Rays next nightmare have her and the girls sleeping over at the guys place, she wakes up from the nightmare screaming, and some how ends up having to tell everybody about the nightmares.' Thanks for that, it helped the story along.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed…**Halloween Witch**, **StarTime101**, **Haluwasa2**, and **inudemon02**.  
**Lee:** Well…we only have a few more chapters to go…  
**Dani:** it is finally winding down.  
**Mei:** AWWW! I don't want it to!  
**Ray:** too bad.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
